Team Danby
Team Danby is one of the most experienced teams in Robot Wars, first competing in Series 2, despite not qualifying with a heavyweight until Series 8. The team primarily consists of the two brothers, Craig and Chris Danby, and they are also joined in the reboot by featherweight roboteer Sam Price, and later Jack Tweedy. Team Danby refers to the team under the captaincy of Craig Danby, while the alternative name Team Terrafonics is used to refer to the team under captaincy of Chris Danby, with both teams also entering Series 9 separately. Robot Wars Team Danby first competed in the Featherweight Championship of the Second Wars with Deadline. They failed to enter Series 3 as their event was cancelled, the Super Heavyweight championship with Toxin. They lost their only antweight fight in Extreme 1 with Anto and they also lost both featherweight fights (Extreme 2 and Series 7) with Gi-Ant-O. They used a Sumobot in Extreme 2 as their proper machine wasn't ready. In Series 7, they used their proper machine, but it lost drive almost immediately and was counted out. Series 4 saw them attempt to qualify with a lifter armed robot named Vindicare. In the first series of Extreme, they won an unaired Wild Card Warriors match against Hypno-Disc after the famous machine broke down early in the battle. They have also attempted to enter the show with TX-108 and Tanto. During the qualifiers for Series 5, TX-108 faced future semi-finalist S3. It started well, managing to push S3 around as the machine was suffering from control problems, although S3 did manage to turn and hit TX-108 with its disc multiple times. The match went to the judges with both machines having suffered damage, and S3 was declared the winner. For Series 6, TX-108 attempted to qualify again and fought Reptirron The Second, but broke down during the battle after one crucial blow from Reptirron's weapon and failed to enter the show again. At the Series 7 qualifiers, TX-108 was drawn against 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse, who coincidentally fought in Round 1 of the main competition against each other. TX-108 lost after its aerial came loose and once again failed to qualify for the series. The team finally competed on Robot Wars with Foxic, which competed in the Series 8. The latest version of Tanto, built by Team Danby, changed hands to Team Immersion, who competed in the pilot episode with it. After Team Immersion captain Adam Hamilton designed Vulture for future series of Robot Wars, Tanto was sold to Jack Tweedy and Craig Croucher of Team Nebula, who were part of Team Immersion during the pilot episode. Team Nebula later rebranded the robot as Neutron and attempted to enter Series 9 with the machine. In Series 9, Craig Danby qualified with Foxic, entering as a one-man team, but suffered from bad-luck in his Group Battle after driving over the floor flipper while missing a retaining bolt. Chris Danby entered as the captain of Team Terrafonics with his robot, Apex, joined by Sam Price. Craig Danby wore a fox hoodie throughout the filming of his episode in Series 9. In Series 10, Craig Danby was not selected to compete with Foxic, so the team reunited under Team Terrafonics, and entered with Apex again, driven and captained by Chris Danby. Jack Tweedy also joined the team. However, Apex lost both of its battles after spectacularly splitting apart from its weapon and body. To date, Team Danby have built at least 132 robots in the past 16 years. Battle of the Stars Craig Danby took part as a mentor in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. He appeared in Episode 1, mentoring Suzi Perry and Dallas Campbell, presenters of TV shows such as The Gadget Show. Craig helped the celebrities repair and compete with a robot of Perry's own design, The Cat. Danby did not receive a speaking role on the show, but gave advice to the celebrities off-screen to keep them calm and competitive. Robots Deadline.jpg|Deadline (Series 2, Featherweight) Toxin.jpg|Toxin (Series 3, Super Heavyweight) TX-108.jpeg|TX-108 (Extreme 1, Heavyweight) Anto.jpg|Anto (Extreme 1, Antweight) Giantosumo.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2, Featherweight) Gianto7.jpg|Gi-Ant-O (Series 7, Featherweight) Foxic wedgedown.png|Foxic (Series 8, Heavyweight) Foxic S9.jpg|Foxic (Series 9, Heavyweight) Apex official.jpg|Apex (Series 9, Heavyweight) Apex 10.png|Apex (Series 10, Heavyweight) Thecat.png|The Cat (Battle of the Stars, Heavyweight) Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 (1 unaired) *Losses: 10 NOTE: Wins and losses belonging to The Cat are not included Series Record NOTE: Tanto also entered the 2016 pilot episode, under Team Immersion List of robots After Series 7 of Robot Wars, Team Danby entered Tanto and TX-108 in the live circuit and had a lot more success than they ever did in Robot Wars. The team has currently built: Super Heavyweight *Toxin (Series 3) Heavyweight Vindicare.jpg|A computer generated image of Vindicare TX-108_version_1.jpg|The first version of TX-108 TX-108 technogames.jpg|TX-108 at Techno Games Ttx108.jpg|TX-108 minus its armour at the live event Tanto.png|Tanto V1, which failed to qualify for Series 7, now retired Tanto version 2.png|Tanto version 2 (retired) Tanto version 3.jpg|Tanto version 3 (retired) Tanto version 4.png|Tanto version 4 (retired) Tanto_version_5.jpg|Tanto version 5 (retired) Tanto.jpg|Tanto version 6 which made its Robot Wars debut in Guilford Tanto Newport.jpg|Tanto version 6 ready for Newport Tanto 23.jpg|Tanto version 6 in 2014 with its new top design Scrap Dog.jpg|Scrap Dog (under construction) Noisy_Cricket.png|Scrap Dog complete, it now goes by the name Noisy Cricket. Tanto, TX-108 and Pinser.png|TX-108 and Tanto version 3 with Pinser on display. TX-109.jpg|TX-109 in 2014 TX109_.jpg|TX-109 when it was finished TX-109 finished.jpg|TX-109 at Santa Pod. Foxic.png|Foxic (version 1) Foxic 2016.png|Foxic (version 2) Apex team photo.jpg|Apex shortly before Series 9 Hyena with Foxic.jpg|An unfinished Hyena, and Foxic (version 3) Predator BB.jpg|Predator *Vindicare (Failed to qualify for Series 4) *TX-108 (Robot Wars Extreme Series 1, failed to qualify for Series 5-7) *Tanto (Unused reserve for Series 7) *Tanto 2-5 (retired) *Tanto 6 (2016 Pilot) *Scrap Dog (Sold and renamed Noisy Cricket) *Mad Dog (entered construction, progress unknown) *Apex (Series 9-10) *Foxic (Series 8-9) *Big Panda Hatchet (live circuit) *Unnamed crusher (built as part of a time-restricted challenge) *Hyena (Clash Bots) *Predator (BattleBots 2018) Tanto_Jnr.jpg|Tanto Jr (aka Big BonX), middleweight Gianto7.jpg|Gi-Ant-O, featherweight Apex featherweight.jpg|Apex, featherweight Middleweight *Tanto Jr (retired, sold to Jamie McHarg) Featherweight *Deadline (Series 2) *Gi-Ant-O (Extreme 2, Series 7) *Tanto XP (retired) *Hatchet (live circuit) *Apex (King of Bots featherweight championship) Antweight Anto1.jpg|Anto 1 Anto2_sml.jpg|Anto 2 before Extreme Series 1 Anto3_2012.jpg|Anto 3 before 2013 Anto3.jpg|Anto 3, the current model of Anto, in 2012 Anto 3 2013.jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 Anto_3_(Tanto6).jpg|Anto 3 in 2013 after being redesigned to resemble Tanto V.6 Anto 2014.jpg|Anto 3 in 2014 AntoX.jpg|A early Anto X EnvyAnt.jpg|Envy Ant Stormin_Norman.jpg|Stormin Norman Tourniquet.jpg|Tourniquet Scalpel Evo 2.jpg|Scalpel Evo 2 Wells.jpg|Wells Anto3_AntoX_SonofPhattiePhobia.jpg|Anto3, Anto X (rebuilt) and Son of PhotoPhattiePhobia *Anto (Robot Wars Extreme Series 1) *Anto X *Ixion *Boxing Unit 1 *Scrap Mamba *Scalpel Evo 3 *Badgerbot *Anto 3 *Nanto *Stormin Norman *Envy Ant *8.645T *Torniquet *Ifyouthinkthisnameisstupidyoushouldhearmyother (Iyttnisyshmo) *Son of PhotoPhattiePhobia *Die Hard 5 *Dave Outside Robot Wars Chris and Craig Danby They competed in Techno Games with TX-108, as [http://www.teamdanby.com/noncombatprojects.htm RaMyA, (Razer My Arse)], minus its weapon and clad in pink fur working with Pink Pants (a weaponless pink fur clad Pussycat) in the football competition as Team Pink. It also competed in the Sumo competition. The team also competed in the Sprint Battery event in Techno Games 2001 with a robot called Photophattiephobia, which reached the semi-finals, despite never reaching the finish line. Originally planned to have four legs, Photophattiephobia was built over a couple of days after Mentorn called the team, and was not finished until the evening before the event. Team Danby competed in the Chinese TV show Clash Bots with a new heavyweight, Hyena. Under instruction from the Clash Bots producers, the robot was required to resemble Foxic, using a similar lifting arm, alongside three minibots, Oscar, Fiona and Lucy'''https://www.facebook.com/teamdanby/posts/10155496855968284. In its competition battle, it fought the Chinese flipper '''Bull Devil, but was repeatedly thrown through the air, and was eventually flipped out of the arena, resulting in a loss by knockout, eliminating Hyena from the competition after only one battle. Hyena also fought an untelevised battle against Princess Of Wales. Predator BattleBots.jpg|Predator at BattleBots in 2018 Team Danby BattleBots.jpg|Team Danby with Predator Predator BattleBots.png|Predator with its self-righting mechanism closed CraigDanby.jpg|Craig Danby at BattleBots Craig and Chris Danby also entered the 2018 season of BattleBots with a new machine, Predator, and were joined by Rory Mangles. The robot is similar in structure to Foxic, but is based upon a wolf, and is armed with a clamping jaw, with a separate self-righting mechanism. Predator's first battle was against ROTATOR, although Predator was immobilised very quickly, and subsequently the battle was not aired on television. Predator next competed in a three-way melee against Bale Spear and Valkyrie, two other robots which had suffered losses not aired on television. After its first collision with Valkyrie's undercutting spinner, Predator was immobilised, and lost its second and final competition fight. Outside of the main competition, Predator teamed up with Petunia to enter an untelevised Tag Team battle against Double Dutch and Bale Spear as part of the USA vs The World special. Predator and Petunia won the battle on a Judges' decision, despite Predator being stuck on a loose tyre of Bale Spear for the closing stages of the bout. Foxtrot - 2019.png|Foxtrot at BattleBots in 2019 Foxtrot - Team.png|Team Danby at BattleBots in 2019 Foxtrot - Craig Danby.png|Craig Danby at BattleBots in 2019 Team Danby also returned for the 2019 season, having painted and renamed the newest version of Foxic to enter BattleBots as Foxtrot. However, it lost its first battle to the Australian robot Death Roll within seconds, after sustaining a blow from the vertical spinner, and later lost an untelevised fight against Mammoth. Sam Price Team member Sam Price also competes at live events with numerous featherweights, initially with Hatchet, a two-wheeled robot armed with an chain-driven axe. Two versions of the robot were built; the original was sold in 2014, while the second version debuted in 2015 and competed regularly at featherweight events under Price's ownership. Price has since sold the second Hatchet to Team Tilly, who have since renamed it Red Hot Tilly Pecker. Sam Price's team is nowadays known as Team Ogrekill. Presently, Sam Price competes with the featherweight vertical spinner, Get Shrekt. After debuting in Extreme Robots live events, where Get Shrekt would take part in melees full of other featherweight robots, its first competitive appearance was at the 2018 King of Bots UK championship. There, Get Shrekt won all three of its qualification battles by knockout, and advanced to the Top 12 by quickly defeating Straddle 2. At this stage, Get Shrekt was defeated in a battle of vertical spinners, against Binky, but it won its losers' melee against Orpheus and Little Devil to reach the Top 8. Get Shrekt was eliminated at this stage, after getting thrown out of the arena by Rocket. Most recently, Get Shrekt competed at the Robodojo January 2019 featherweight event. Although it collected a knockout victory in its first battle, Get Shrekt took significant damage from the horizontal spinner of Telekinesis, and was unable to compete in its two remaining competitive fights. Nevertheless, Get Shrekt was repaired in time for a whiteboard battle at the end of the event, destroying a robot built from a classic Henry hoover, whose builder had requested the whiteboard fight in order to retire his robot by force. Get Shrekt then became the joint winner of the Robodojo live event in May 2019, defeating Captain Jack Spinner and Forge Master, despite losing to Plastic Fantastic. It returned to Robodojo in July 2019 sporting a new wedge, and won all four of its fights against Graffiti, Elevate 2, Telekinesis and Cpt Jack Spinner, albeit because Telekinesis survived to a Judges' decision, Get Shrekt finished in second place to the undefeated Drumroll. Get Shrekt competed in the FRA UK Featherweight Championship 2019, and enjoyed a successful run within its Heat, earning victories over Drumroll, Fruitcake 2B, TRAC, Enigma and Aegis Mk 2, although it was defeated in the first round of the Top 16 by Satanix. Get Shrekt still took the time to win an explosive victory during the Tag Team competition, filling in for a withdrawal. Sam Price also competed in the web-series Bugglebots with a new beetleweight, Maximum Ogredrive, armed with a circular saw on an overhead arm, inspired by SawBlaze. It won its first battle against Rev 2 when both wheels fell off its opponent, and then defeated clusterbot Weewoo on a close Judges' decision. In the Heat Final, Maximum Ogredrive once again faced Rev 2, but on this occasion, Maximum Ogredrive lost a wheel after a strong impact, and was rendered immobile, relegating it to the five-way rumble. There, it immobilised Saw Loser by cutting through its speed controllers, but after being pitted by Claws 2, Maximum Ogredrive was eliminated from the competition outright. Sam Price Commission.jpg|Sam Price's first commission build Dino.jpg|Dino, Sam Price's third commission build Beetleweight Kit Sam Price.png|A beetleweight wedge built by Sam Price Sam Price also builds beetleweight and featherweight robots under commission, with more information available on the Team OgreKill Facebook page. The third of his commission builds was Dino, a two-wheel driven wedge built for Kev Baxter, which debuted at the Robodojo event in March 2019. Sam Price also has plans to create beetleweight kits, first creating a blue two-wheel driven wedge under commission. Jack Tweedy For more information on Jack Tweedy's excursions outside of Team Danby, including competitive appearances on BattleBots and the beetleweight live circuit, see Neutron. Trivia *In early 2017, Team Danby welcomed Will Sedgwick onto their team, co-host of robotics podcast Inside the Bot alongside Gabriel Stroud. However, he was not a part of the televised team in Series 10, instead accompanying Team Legion off-screen. References External links *Team Danby website *Team Danby Facebook page *Apex - Team Terrafonics Facebook page *Craig Danby's YouTube channel Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Techno Games Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Teams who entered the same series with more than one robot Category:Teams which competed in Clash Bots Category:Teams which competed in every series of the reboot Category:Teams to compete in both eras of Robot Wars